Operation: CANDYFIGHT
by ArthurEngine
Summary: This is a KND fan fiction about Henrietta turning back into Heinrich. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network does.


**Children**  
 **Are**  
 **Needing**  
 **Dangerously**  
 **Yummy**  
 **Food**  
 **In**  
 **Great**  
 **Hectic**  
 **Team**

I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

Note: The flashback takes place after Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.

Heinrich was exploring a treasure island. He was looking at his treasure map to see where the treasure was buried.  
"According to this map," Heinrich said. "The buried treasure is here.  
Heinrich grabbed his shovel and dug a hole in the beach and found….  
"The treasure!" He exclaimed. "I just hope there's candy in there, especially since Abigail helped me turn back to mein normal self."  
And Heinrich opened the treasure and found a note inside.  
"This candy be here, it's very delicious, and it has super awesome povers. Thar who doesn't share this candy vith anyvone else vill…. Yada yada yada yada."  
Heinrich didn't care. He dragged the chest, ready to stuff herself with all the candy inside.  
Heinrich selfishly ate the candy.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was on the beach. She'd discovered a message in a bottle. She picked up the bottle and uncorked it.  
"A treasure map! Yeah, baby!" Numbuh 5 said excitedly. "There'll be treasure out there!"

Later, Numbuh 5 set out on a flying machine and she had arrived at the Treasure Island to look for the lost treasure herself.

"Numbuh 5 likes this kinda island." She said. "Now, where could that treasure be?"  
Numbuh 5 took out her map to search for the treasure.  
"Numbuh 5 knows the treasure is…. here!"  
She pointed to the map and started to walk over to the treasure, only to find it had already been dug up.  
"Oh, now who could've beaten me to the treasure? Oh, Stickybum! Hold it!"  
Numbuh 5 found a trail in the sand.  
"Hmm…. Numbuh 5 wonders."  
And she followed the trail.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Numbuh 5 found where the trail lead to, and there, laying in the sand, was…  
"Heinrich von Marzipan!" Numbuh 5 was puzzled. "I thought you'd turned back into Henrietta!"  
"Oh, Abigail!" It's a long story. "You see….

And Henrich told his story.

"Shortly after I turned back into Henrietta, I found meinself flying in mein helicopter, and as it ran out of gas, I found meinself on Stickybeard's ship. They vanted mein caramels, but since they vere pirates, I didn't vant to share any of them, so I ate them meinself. Then it struck me. I turned back into Heinrich von Marzipan! I vanted all the candy in the vorld, so I vent on a treasure hunt for a chest of treasure. I found ein treasure map, and for vonce, I vas in heaven! I vent to the Cave of Candy, unt I found the Candy Lamp, but that thieving blonde Liebchen beat me up for trying to put her into the dark. Now that I'm conscious again, I'm free to do vhatever I vant, and eat all the candy I vant! Eventually, I found a treasure map unt I hijacked a helicopter, unt now I'm on this treasure island, and I've found the treasure! Finally, I have the most candy in the vorld!"

"What do you think you're doing with that treasure?"  
"Vhat does it look like I'm doing?" Heinrich asked sarcastically.  
"You're eating it!"  
Numbuh 5 walked up to the note in the treasure. She picked it up and read:  
"This candy be here, it's very delicious, and it has super awesome powers. Thar who doesn't share this candy with anyone else will be cursed forever, and only taste pickles for the next 5 hours! Heinrich! No!"

There was nothing Numbuh 5 could do. And a curse started. The curse turned Heinrich into….  
"A candy monster!" Numbuh 5 was surprised that Heinrich had turned into a large purple candy monster.  
"Ya ha ha ha ha ha!" Heinrich laughed demonically. "So, ve meet again, Miss Lincoln!"  
"You're cursed! The candy's turned you into a monster!"  
"And vhat are you going to do about it, Libchen? Take mein candy from me?" Heinrich asked deviously.  
"Numbuh 5 knows just what to do."

Numbuh 5 called up the Arctic Base.  
"This is Numbuh 5 here! Heinrich's escaped, and he's not sharin' the candy in the treasure chest! Keep an eye out for him."  
"Roger, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 60 said, and he hung up. "Operatives! We have an escaped prisoner! Heinrich von Marzipan's escaped!"  
And Numbuh 60 and his staff set out to find Henrich.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Numbuh 5 found her flying machine and she stepped on it. Heinrich, being the candy monster he'd turned into, chased after her in a helicopter he'd hijacked.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Heinrich said. "You'll never get any help from anyvone!"  
Numbuh 5 called into her 2x4 walkie talkie.  
"Numbuh 5 to base! Henrich's after me! And he's got serious guts!"  
Henrich flew after Numbuh 5.  
"Vonce I finish vith you, libchen," Heinrich said. "I vill be the Candy Master! And all the candy vill be mine! Ha ha ha! You vill never stop Heinrich von Marzipan!"  
"Oh, yes I will!" Numbuh 5 said with determination.

Numbuh 5 got another trick up her sleeve. She flew right up, and when the timing was right, she flew directly above Heinrich.  
"I vill get you, Abigail!" Heinrich laughed. "You vill never send me back to the Arctic Prison!"  
And Heinrich used all the lollipops he'd stored in the hijacked helicopter to shoot Numbuh 5. But Numbuh 5 was flying around in circles, causing the lollipops to miss her.  
"Numbuh 5 has outsmarted you again, Heiny." Numbuh 5 said with confidence.  
And there, coming towards Heinrich, were flying machines that were raring to fight Heinrich. All these flying machines belonged to the Kids Next Door.

One ship was driven by the other members of Sector V.  
"Hi, Candy Monster!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

Another ship was driven by Sector X.  
"Say your prayers, Candy Monster!" Numbuh 78 said.

Another ship was driven by Sector W.  
"A monster who is unwilling to share the candy treasure, like he wouldn't share the candy lamp with us!" Sonia said.  
"Er…how do you know it's Heinrich?" Lee asked.  
"I can recognise that German accent anywhere." Sonia answered. "I know because my maternal grandparents are German."  
"Cool." Lee said.  
"Lee!" Paddy scolded.  
And Lee just chuckled.

Another ship was driven by Sector N.  
"Say your prayers, Candy Brain!" Numbuh 14 called. And she turned to Numbuh 13.  
"And whatever you do, Numbuh 13, don't touch anything!"  
"Okay, Numbuh 14." Numbuh 13 said. "Hey, what does this button do?"  
Numbuh 13 pushed a button, causing a missile to blast out of their ship and shoot them, sending them falling down to the lake. Numbuh 14 was angry at Numbuh 13. So angry she'd grabbed him by the shirt.  
"I told you not to touch anything!" said Numbuh 14 furiously. "It was our only hope of defeating that candy monster!"

"Kids Next Door, ATTACK!" Numbuh 5 called.  
And all the Kids Next Door operatives started firing candy at Heinrich's helicopter. But all these attacks did nothing.  
"You dimvitted Kids Next Door!" Heinrich cackled. "Your veapons are too veak to defeat mein helicopter!"  
"It's not yours, Heiny!" called a voice.  
It was Numbuh 60. He was in a different machine.  
"That's my dad's helicopter!" said Numbuh 60. "You stole it! He's had it ever since he was in the army!"  
That's right. The helicopter belongs to Numbuh 60's dad.  
"Maybe you're right, Sir." Heinrich said. "But you'll never get it back now!"

Heinrich started shooting toward Numbuh 60's own machine, but Numbuh 60 flew directly above Heinrich's helicopter. Heinrich shot up above, but he didn't realise until too late, he had shot the propellers above, denting them and rendering them useless. Heinrich started to fall down.  
"No!" Numbuh 5 yelled. "Heinrich!"  
At last, the helicopter crashed into the lake where Numbuhs 1 and 0 would go fishing.  
"Oh, Heinrich." Said Numbuh 5 sadly.  
"That'll teach you to steal my dad's chopper!" Numbuh 60 said. "Now, operatives, back to your stations! We'll deal with this!"  
And all the Kids Next Door went back to their respective treehouses.

And what was left of the helicopter was floating on the lake. And Heinrich realised that he was touching the lake with his feet.  
"Vhat?!"  
Heinrich realised he was starting to dissolve.  
"NEEEEEEEIIIIIIN!"  
Numbuh 5 went to the helicopter.  
"Heinrich! Are you alright?" asked Numbuh 5.  
"Abigail! I'm dissolving!" Heinrich said. "Before I go avay, just let me taste vone bit of candy."

Heinrich did just that, and he spat it out.  
"Blegh! This candy taste like pickles! I hate pickles!"  
"Look, Heinrich. Let the Kids Next Door deal with you." Said Numbuh 5. "They'll fix you up."  
Heinrich glared at Numbuh 5.  
"Maybe, maybe not!"  
But Numbuh 5 slapped Heinrich into the lake, causing him to dissolve.  
"Nein! Nein! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIN!"  
"As Numbuh 2 would say, that candy is too dandy! Ha ha!"  
Numbuh 5 laughed as Heinrich turned into sugary liquid.

And let's hear narration from our very own Numbuh 5.  
"And so, after we defeated Henrietta, after she'd turned back into Heinrich, our scientists restored him and Numbuh 60 took him to the Arctic Base Prison. And I still visit Heinrich every now and again. Like, just a day after he'd been locked up, I decided to pay him a visit, just to see how he's goin'."  
That's what Numbuh 5 did. And she was carrying a paper bag.  
"Heinrich."  
"Abigail. As it turns out, the Kids Next Door have put me back into prison."  
"Look Heinrich." Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 5's brought you somethin'."  
Numbuh 5 handed Heinrich a paper bag.

"See ya 'round." Sand Numbuh 5, as she'd left the Arctic Base Prison.  
Heinrich opened the bag to see that Numbuh 5 had given him a….  
"Ein! Ein! Cheeseburger!"  
Heinrich was so thankful, he started eating it.  
"Nein pickles! Oh, Abigail! You knew I hate pickles! Danke, Abby! Danke!"  
And Heinrich continued to eat his cheeseburger.  
"Listen to Heinrich." Numbuh 5 said cheerfully. "He loves the cheeseburger I gave him!"  
And Numbuh 5 continued out of the prison.

Now what became of the candy that Heinrich had taken? Well, let's just say Sector W had stored the candy in their ship and took it back to where the candy was found.  
"Lee? Are you sure you know where this candy came from? Asked Sonia. She was puzzled since it wasn't their candy to steal.  
"Numbuh 5 told us it came from a treasure island." Said Lee. "And she also said that Heinrich dug it up."  
"And that's another way we found out that monster was German. The very same Heinrich I beat up for trying to put us into the dark." Sonia continued. "And from what Numbuh 5 said, and according to this note, this candy is cursed. That's why Heinrich turned into a candy monster!"  
"Not cool." Lee said.

Sector W found the island and they dumped the candy back into its chest.  
"There, now we'd better dig it back up so nobody will find it ever again." Sonia said.  
And that's what they did. They dug the candy back up to ensure nobody will find it.  
"Great work, team!" Lee told Sonia and Paddy. "Now let's head back to our treehouse!"  
And that's what Sector W did. They got back into their helicopter and flew back to their treehouse.

And what about Numbuh 60's dad's helicopter? Well, let's just say the Kids Next Door had returned it to Numbuh 60's house, still in a terrible state.  
"Oh, Dad's not going to be happy once he sees his helicopter like this." Numbuh 60 said to himself. "I'll just make a break for it so my dad won't find out. I don't wanna get into trouble for this."  
Numbuh 60 walked away, whistling, not wanting his dad to find out. Then, a loud voice was heard.  
"Patton DRILOVSKY!"  
It was Numbuh 60's dad. He was not very happy at all. His helicopter's blades were ruined, and its body was dented, obviously by candy.

End Transmission.


End file.
